I Hate You
by Red Flame
Summary: He is Out! Now Kai has to protect the one he loves. But what is she does not want to be protected. slow to start but gets better
1. Chapter 1

A call was made at 9:00 Tuesday night to Tala's manor,

Kai: Tala, It's me.

Tala: Yea, what do you want now.

Kai: Listen he's out.

Tala: Out, what do you mean out ?

Kai: They released him last Friday.

Tala: Last Friday, why didn't you tell me sooner?

Kai: Never mind that, how soon can you get here ?

Tala: Why there?

Kai: Because we all need to watch each others backs, you know he will try and get to us now that he is out.

Tala: What about the courts?

Kai: The courts won't stop him, you have to come here.

Tala: Ok, we will be there as soon as we can.

Kai: Wait tala !

Tala: Yea

Kai: Could you bring here ?

Tala: Why her, she will just slow us down.

Kai: Look, he knows what she means to me and he will try anything to get to me, just do this for me

Tala: Ok we will leave as soon as we can, you know it won't be easy getting her to come, you do realize that she hates your gusts.

Kai: She can't stay mad at me forever.

Tala: If she has her way she can.

Kai; Just do what you have to, just don't hurt her, to bad

Tala: We will try but I can't promise you anything

Kai: Just get here

8:00 Wednesday morning at Laral High School.

"Melody Hiwitari please come to the office" came a rough sounding voice over the school's intercom.

Melody stood up from her chair and headed to the door, things in hand. It was a pretty long walk to the office and she would most likely not make it back to her class.

When she entered the office she was shocked to see who was standing there. It was Bryan and Tala. Old friends of her brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked not really wanted to know the answer.

"Come on, we are going on a little vacation" Tala replied gently tugging Melody by the arm and pulling her out the door.

'Where are we going ? "

"You'll find out when we get there" Bryan retorted opening the door to the limo.

"No seriously guys, I don't even have clothes"

"That is why we packed for you"

Melody was getting very agitated by this point, no one was giving her a straight answer. They would not tell her where or why they were going on a "vacation"

Before she knew it they were at a private air field. As they got out of the limo she saw that they were standing right in front of a black and white Falcon (small private plane). She also saw the rest of the team.

"Would some one like to tell me what we are doing here?"

"I told you we are going on a little vacation" Bryan said trying to pull her out of the limo.

"Are we going on that" she asked timidly

"Yea, what do you think its here for"

"I really don't like flying" as she tried to climb back into the car, but was blocked by Bryan's enormous body.

"I don't think so, your going to get on that plane" Bryan responded " And we are going to Japan"

"Wait, what's in Japan" asked Melody, and then she went wide eyed at the thought of her brother.

"Nice going moron" exclaims Tala coming up from behind and slapping him on the back of the head.

"No, No, No, I am not going there, I don't wont to see him, if there is one thing I hate more then flying it is that Son of a Bitch brother " She screamed running away from Bryan, but runs right into Tala, who brought her down in a second, and was now laying over top of her.

"Listen, I do not care if you never want to talk or see him again, I really don't. It is for our safety as well as for yours that you come with us. You either can get on the plane by yourself or I will put you on, either way you are getting on." All at once getting up and pulled melody to her feet. He was still keeping a hold on her arm.

"What's it going to be?"

"Get off of me, I can do it myself" wrenching her arm from his grasp, and starting to make her way to the plane's stairs.

"Fine, have it your way" Tala laughed following her up.

The rest of the team followed, and took their seats as the captain came from the cockpit asking Tala if they were ready to take off. Tala gave him a quick nod and they took off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So this is the first chp. I don't know if I'm going to keep going. I am not sure if it is any good or if people like it. I need ideas on what to do and whether to keep it or not…………. So what ever I hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane finally landed in Japan after a five hour flight, it had already gotten very dark outside. The weather was very different then it was back in Russia, in Russia it was cold and snowing, but here the weather was perfect. Though the wind was blowing it felt very pleasant. The team was now walking out of the airport's terminal and to a waiting limo.

'Just why, did we have to come here, I know we aren't on VK, something is up." Melody wined to Tala.

"Listen all I know is that Kai called and he wanted us to come and he wanted us to bring you.

"I don't know why you still talk to him, I mean he abandoned you too." She had a wicked look of disgust on her face the moment she said his name.

"Is that what you think he did, he abandoned you" Tala was getting angry at Melody by this point. "You don't even now the half of it"

Melody stopped dead in her tracks "Then why don't you tell me"

'Its not up to me to tell you, only Kai can do that, now come on, we are going to be late" Tala entered the limo followed by the rest of the team.

"By the way, where are we staying?"

"At Tyson's" Bryan replied flatly

About 10 minutes later.

The Blitz boys were walking through the front gates of Tyson's Dojo. They were greeted by Tyson, Ray and Max, Kai was no where in sight .

"Hey, Kai told us you were coming, but we didn't realize that you guys would be here so soon." Tyson said, leading the team into the Dojo.

"Where is Kai by the way, I really need to talk to him" Tala asked.

"I havn't seen him in awhile" Ray answered "Who is that" he asked pointing at Melody

Although Tala turned around to look at Melody he completely ignored Ray's question.

"Ummm, lets get inside and get ready for dinner" Max butted in, feeling the tension building up.

Kai stood quietly on the roof looking down at his sister and his team. He could not begin to imagine what he was going to say to her, she must be so pissed at him.

"What am I going to do" Kai muttered to himself.

At dinner everyone was quit, except for Tyson, of course. There was still no sight of Kai. That was a relief to Melody, for she had no intention of ever speaking to him.

After dinner Melody went outside to sitting in the grass under a tree that was placed far from the house.

She had thought she had heard something from the bushes, she got up to find out what it was. Though when she peered into the bushes, she saw nothing. She turned to go back into the house, when a strong hand caught her by the upper arm and stopped her. She turned around and came face to face with Kai.

She stood there for a moment or two not knowing really what to do. So many emotions were running though her body. She was looking into the eyes of her brother.

She was scared and angry all at the same time.

Melody: GET OFF ME

Kai: Its been a long time

Melody: and who's fault is that, let go of me

Kai: Come on sis , don't be like that ( he said almost laughingly)

A slap rang out across the yard

Melody: I have no brother, ( finally being released from Kai's grasp)

She turned to run but Tala, hearing the shouting had come outside to see what was happening, had stopped her.

Melody: Get out of my way

Tala: Not until you talk to him.

Melody: I have nothing to say to him.

Kai: I am your brother, you can't just turn your back on me.

Melody: Like what you did to me.

Kai: WHAT, is that what you think I did, you think I just walked away. I left to save you.

Kai was now standing right in front of Melody, with Tala right behind her. She was trapped between two people that would not let her leave. Kai was towering over her, by now. Melody was starring at the ground not wanting to look into the eyes of the brother that left her.

Trying to get Melody to look at him, Kai lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

Kai: I left for you, don't you get that, I left to save you.

Melody: From who (so was almost crying at this point)

Kai:(He let go of her and backed away) From him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai- Melody, He is out.

Melody- O my God, what do you mean he is out.

Kai – yea he got out a few days ago.

Melody- Is that why you dragged me here. (turning to tala)

Tala- Don't look at me he is the one that told me to. I didn't even want to have to deal with your mouth.

Kai- Way to put it Tal, listen we all need to stick together, now that he is out he will do all that he can to get us back to Biovolt.

Melody- That's not my problem, I don't even blade.

Tala- Its every ones problem now. So Kai, since you brought us all the way out here what are you planning on doing.

Kai- Well, we all have to stay close to each other, so we can watch each others backs. And work out a plan to take down Biovolt.

Melody- Then why do you need me here? 

Kai- You're the one we all need to keep tabs on.

Melody- What, Why,

Kai- Cause he knows how much you mean to us all and my guess is that he will try to use you to get to use.

Melody- Don't kid yourself, if you cared you would have been there, besides I can take care of myself.

Kai- You don't understand what he is capable of doing. He will find you and take advantage of you.

Melody- O come off it already.. Listen I don't need you, I don't need any of you.

(without any warning she takes off running)

Faster and faster she went, out the gate and down the street. She had no clue where she was going, she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was to get away from him, from the pain she felt.

Tala- Damn she can run, I can't even see her anymore

Kai- Come on we have to find her.

Tala- How, she could go anywhere, just leave her, she'll come back; she has to.

Kai- Did you just miss my speech about **staying** together. We have to find her.

Tala – O.K fine whatever lets go

Her legs couldn't take it anymore. Melody finally collapsed under a bridge next to the river. Why did he have to come back, she was just fine without him. She had her own life and friends back home, and now he has ruined it, she crawled into a ball and cried until no more tears could fall. She sat there, against the wall of the bridge, until she heard something coming up from behind her. It was a man about in his twenties, obliviously drunk.

Ronny- Hey baby, whacha doing here all by your self. You want Ronny here to keep you company. ( stumbling, towards her)

Melody- Stay away from me.

Ronny- Awww, come on baby don't be like that, how bout giving me a little kiss.

Melody- GET away from me.

She tired to get away but she was backed up against the wall and he was right in front of her blocking her way.

Melody- Please, just leave me alone.

Ronny- Your beautiful (running his fingers through her hair)

Melody had tears running down her cheeks.

Melody- Please……

Ronny grabbed the back of her neck and through her to the ground. He proceeded to lay himself on top of her, while forcing his lip on to hers. She tired to push her attacker off her but he was a lot stronger then she was. Felling her resistants he pinned her wrist above her head in a tight grip by one hand, making her wince. He continued his attack by moving from her mouth to her neck, while his other hand was free to do what it pleased. It found its way under her shirt, and to her breasts. And begun to undo the clasp of her bra.

Melody- No, please.. don't..

She began to scream and trash but to no avail, he was to strong,

Ronny- Shut up, bitch.. (As his hand meat her face)

Kai was walk along the river, about a block from the bridge.

Kai- Where the hell is she; she is going to be in so much shi….

Then he heard the scream, and took off running.

Kai- Dear God, don't let it be her.

Ronny was kissing her neck and leaving marks that would haunt her for weeks to come. He fumbled with the bra trying to get it undone when he was pulled off Melody by a strong hand on his shirt. Then a punch connected with his stomach.

Kai- Get off her!

Ronny stumbled back a few steps trying to catch his breath.

Ronny- Ass Hole, you can wait, I'll only take a few more minutes then you can have her.

Kai- You F.ing piece of shit. If you ever come near her again you won't wake up the next morning. ( Punching him again, this time in the face) Got it ?

Ronny- Yea got it, (Stumbling off the way he came trying to stop his nose from bleeding)

Kai turned to see Melody still on the ground shaking and crying. Kai knelt down in front of her and picked her up from underneath her arms, and pulled her to her feet. Melody was shaking so hard, she would have fall down if it would not have been for Kai pulling her into a hug.

Kai- It's OK, he would hurt you anymore. I promise.

Melody buried her face into the crook of Kai's neck and cried for a good 5 minutes. While Kai tried to comfort her the best he could.

Kai- Come on, lets go home.

They walked home in silence, Melody was still in shock over what had just happened. All Kai could do was reassure her that she was safe. They turned the corner to the street Tyson lived on and were greeted by Tala.

Tala- There you guys are, I have been looking all over for you…. What happened. (seeing Melody crying)

Kai- Nothing, don't worry about it.

They had finally made it back to the dojo and when they entered the living room, they were bombarded by questions.

Tyson- Where, were you, and who is this. ( pointing to Melody)

Ray- Is she o.k.

Kai- Yea, she will be fine.

Completely ignoring Tyson's question.

Tyson- Kai, who is the girl.

Kai- I'll explain in the morning.

Leading Melody away down the hallway to his room.

Kai- Your going to sleep in my room tonight o.k.?

Melody- Yea.

It was not long until they both were sound asleep.

----Somewhere across town at that very moment. -----

Boris, I want her here within the week. I can't afford any mistakes. She is the key to getting Kai and the rest of the Blitz Boys back on to our side.

Boris- Do you really think that they will come because we have one of their girlfriends.

Melody is not a Girlfriend, she is Kai's sister.

Boris- Kai has a sister. How come I was never informed of this?

You didn't need to know, she was not of great importance, until now. Kai will do anything in his power to protect her. He knows that we will be after her, so you must be prepared.

Boris- Yes Sir, we will have her before the week is though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
